


The Aftermath

by Hypnobyl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: After six years on Earth raising Kal, Kara finally learns to take a risk. When Cat interrupts the isolation of her life, Kara finds her life tipped upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Bright and early, Kara tugs herself out of bed. Thursday. She wipes her eyes, stretches, and uses a touch of superspeed to shower and prep for the coming day. After six years on Earth, she’s grown accustomed to her powers, although she doesn’t use them often.

She shakes the thoughts from her head and knocks on Kal’s door. Waiting a moment for a response--and not getting one--she enters. He’s still curled up in bed with the comforter drawn over his head. He grumbles when she tugs the bedding away, revealing a scruffy mop of dark hair. At six-and-a-half years old, he looks small and delicate, even though the reality is his skin can’t flay, his bones can’t break, and his twig-like arms hide a strength most Earthlings can only dream of.

“Kal, baby, you need to get up, or we’ll be late.”

He grunts and rolls over. She tickles his feet until he’s upright, giggling and begging for mercy. Kissing the top of his head, she coaxes him to his feet. As he heads to the bathroom, she starts breakfast in the kitchen. On special days, he gets pancakes. On normal Thursdays, he gets six scrambled eggs, a side of buttered toast, and three glasses of orange juice. She shudders at the thought of her last grocery bill. She’s trained herself to be functional with hunger pangs, but she won’t let him suffer. She eats before he wakes up, or so she assures him when he asks why she’s not eating with him. She wishes she could get a better job and really provide for the both of them, but her documents are forged, and she doesn’t quite dare tempt fate with a thorough background check.

Her current job was given to her by a mother in Kal’s playgroup who knew Kara’s dream of giving Kal everything. By working as the janitor at Johnston Prep, she secures Kal’s free tuition and brings in just enough to pay rent, clothe him, and put food on the table--at least for him. Around the holidays, she puts in night shifts at the grocery store, lifting pallets and stocking shelves, to make a little extra to buy him presents. For his birthday, she lets him decide what to do all day, cost permitting.

They aren’t rich, but Kara hopes they are happy. As long as Kal is smiling, so is she.

 ===

As the afternoon wears on, Kara lets her mind drift. She doesn’t have to focus particularly hard on washing down the lunch tables, so she can instead turn her attention to Kal’s latest request: a classmate is having a birthday party at the nearby Snappy’s, and he wants to go. She doesn’t want to tell him no, but there are so many risks, most of which include Kal losing control of his powers in some awful, public way. They are safe in hiding, and they cannot be found. She’s heard the senator’s xenophobic platform, promises, and slogans. There is no good to be gained from living openly, as much as it pains her to keep her ability to help people locked away deep inside.

“Miss Smith?”

She turns her head and smiles at Mr. Arms, the third grade teacher. “Do you need something?”

His cheeks flush. “Yes. Um…”

She waits patiently.

“Graffiti,” he finally manages, able to make eye contact for just a moment before flushing all the harder and looking away. His adam’s apple bobs with effort. “On the front of the building.”

“Thank you, John.” She lightly touches his shoulder as she walks by.

“You--you’re welcome.”

She doesn’t dwell on his flustered attraction to her. Like she struggles to give permission to Kal for a party at the local indoor jungle gym, she can’t justify going on dates. Any potential partner is also a potential threat. As lonely as she is, she can’t endanger Kal just for companionship.

Even if she were looking for a partner, John Arms isn’t her type. She entertains the thoughts as she gathers a bucket of water and non-toxic cleanser, plus a sponge and scrubbing brush. The brisk outside air refocuses her on the task at hand. Her breath catches in her throat at the spray painted anti-alien sentiment. She really doesn’t want Kal to see this, so she sets to work ridding the surface of the foul words.

Unfortunately, the paint is stubborn, and she is still there when kindergarten gets released. Kal sits quietly near her feet once all the children have found their parents and left. He pulls his homework out without her needing to remind him and carefully marks down his answers. The work is meant to be done with a parent, but he’s smarter than others his age. He can read the materials all on his own, although she does have to help him sound out a few of the larger words from time to time.

He’s a great child and rarely complains, despite having to stick around most days after school instead of going home to watch cartoons. His patient nature has helped her through numerous rough patches, when her somewhat impetuous nature threatened their security and stability. Those moments have been rarer lately, given the recent swell of political campaigns against their existence on this planet, but she still appreciates how he keeps her on an even keel. As an alien-raised-human, he’d developed an odd mixture of Kryptonian pride and justice stirred up with human compassion. He’d been sent home from school on two separate occasions for protecting other children from bullies and fighting back in their stead. Perhaps she should stop him, but he is so happy to help. She can’t scold him for being compassionate. The major concern is always Kal’s enhanced skin, which won’t break, bruise, or swell. There are no busted lips or split eyebrows, no matter how many fights he gets mixed up in.

“I met a new boy today,” Kal says, looking up briefly from his addition and subtraction worksheet. He smiles when their gazes meet, and she can’t resist smiling back.

“Oh?” She continues scrubbing, although her attention is primarily focused on him.

“He seems nice.”

“How’d you meet him?”

Before he can answer, a blonde woman dressed primly in a killer skirt suit marches up, lowers her sunglasses, and addresses Kara: “Ms. Kizmeki’s classroom.”

Kara hesitates, struck a bit dumb. She has never had such a visceral reaction to many people before, and she can’t tame her suddenly racing heart. Short, lean, and sharp, the woman seems diametrically opposed to her, and Kara feels too much like Mr. Arms as she searches for words. “Um, what?”

“Where is it?”

“Through those doors, down the hall to the left, and then it’s the second door.”

“That’s my classroom.” Kal sets his homework aside. “I could show you.”

The woman’s stern demeanor softens. “Thank you, young man--”

“My name is Kal.”

“Of course. But I’d hate to interrupt your homework.”

“I’m done already.”

Kara winces, sure the woman will find Kal’s apparent intelligence and motivation alien. She prepares an excuse, but her concern melts when the woman merely smiles fondly. The expression lasts but a few seconds, but Kara commits it to memory.

“I wish Carter were as good at doing his homework as you.”

“You’re Carter’s mom?” Kal perks up, even as Kara grows more confused. “He’s great!”

“I’ve never heard you talk about him before,” Kara says, catching his attention.

The woman pushes her sunglasses back up, and her smile disappears. “I don’t have time for this.”

Kal leaps to his feet. “Can I show her, Kara?”

“Go ahead, but come straight back.”

Kal grabs the woman’s hand and all but drags her toward his classroom. Kara stares a moment after they disappear from normal sight and then lowers her glasses to x-ray through the building’s walls. There is no way she could have that woman in her life, but her heart hasn’t fluttered like that in a long time. She can’t help but imagine a life with friends--with a romantic partner, maybe. She resumes scrubbing, a bit too hard. Brick dust cascades down until not only is the graffiti gone, but also the top layer of wall.

Kal returns not long after and begs to wait for Carter, who wants to play together that weekend. That’s a much better alternative to going to Snappy’s, but she isn’t sure a playdate would be safe. She pushes that fear down; she doesn’t want him to have her life. She doesn’t want him to grow up completely isolated from his Earthling peers. Plus, she’d get another look at that woman.

She sits next to him for ten minutes before the woman reappears, this time with a very small boy with very curly hair clinging very tightly to her hand. There's a bruise along his cheekbone that looks swollen and angry. His small face lights up at the sight of Kal, just as Kara’s does at the woman. She wipes her hands on her overalls, just in case, and smiles widely.

“This is Carter?”

Carter nods, still half-hidden behind his mother’s leg. Kal nods along with him and adds, “Can I go to his house?”

“Apa’tment,” comes Carter’s meek correction.

“Carter’s apartment, yeah.”

Kara hesitates. She knows they can’t come back to their home, which is a bit sad in its tight confines, but she wants to supervise Kal until she’s certain he won’t be in danger at this new location. The woman meets her gaze evenly, and there’s something iron there that compels Kara to agree. She resists a moment longer.

“You may chaperone, if you’d like.”

“Kara,” Kal says. His voice is quiet and accepting. “It’s okay. I’ll go home.”

“No, no--you can go spend time with your friend. On one condition… What’s your name?” She stares at the woman expectantly.

“Cat Grant,” she announces with an air of authority that makes Kara feel like she ought to recognize the name.

“Kara Smith.” She only has a hint of confidence. She wants to match Cat’s attitude, but she hadn’t dared be more than meek and invisible for so long, and she ignores the indelible urge to straighten up and show the full strength of her House. “When should we come by?”

 ===

“May I offer you something to drink?” Cat slinks through her home with the greatest of ease, while Kara sits in obvious discomfort on the pristine white couch. Cat lingers by the fridge, one hand looped around the handle, the other cradling her hip.

“Um, water is fine.”

“Sparkling or tap?”

“Just regular water.” She manages a smile, although she’s probably transgressed a million social codes she isn’t aware of. When she walked in the door, Cat had very pointedly suggested that she remove her shoes, and then, Cat had all but forced her to take a seat--her choice of places in the living room, except the seat Kara selected seemed to draw a terse look. Kara assumes that everything she does will be wrong and just hopes Kal has more fun on his end of this visit.

“Hm.”

Kara looks away and instead examines the pieces of gorgeous art lining the walls, evenly spaced and matched to a color palette that Kara finds rather soothing. She supposes Cat hired an interior designer because everything in the room looks way too put together to be happenstance. Her leg bounces as she waits, but she tries to still the outward presentation of her anxiety.

“There you are.”

She accepts the glass very, very delicately, in case her wayward fingers decide to do something stupid like tighten a bit too much. The last thing she wants is to be picking sharp shards from the exquisite rug on top of the polished hardwood.

“I’m sorry if this is rude, but this is an awfully nice apartment, Ms. Grant. But you don’t look very old?”

“Not all of us grew up to be janitors.”

Kara stares down at her water and paces her breath by the ticking of the art deco clock on the wall above her head. “I do it for Kal.”

Cat folds herself onto the lounge beside the couch on which Kara sits. Her feet are bare and tuck up neatly beneath her thighs. “You must have had him young. You’re, what? Twenty?”

“In February.”

“And he’s six.”

“He’s my cousin,” Kara admits, hoping to stymy Cat’s calculation and the distaste that would undoubtedly follow. “My parents and his were on a business trip when Kal was a baby, and their plane went down. We didn’t have anybody else, so I took over raising him.”

“I suppose that’s why he calls you Kara, rather than mother.”

“Yes, although I’m sort of the only mother he’s ever known. He was really young.”

Kara greedily drinks her water, grateful to do something other with her mouth than divulge more personal information. Cat watches her carefully and picks at something invisible on the sheer fabric of the lounge.

“We aren’t that different.”

Kara swallows quickly before talking. The last thing she wants to do is spit water all over this lovely apartment. “Um, from where I’m sitting, it seems like we have nothing in common except guardianship of a six year old. No offense.”

“How old do you think I am?”

This has to be a trick question, and Kara stalls with a drawn out hum for several seconds. She guesses, “Twenty-seven?”

“A few years over the mark.”

“Seriously?”

For the first time that evening, Cat’s lips crack into what could be construed as a smile. “I became pregnant when I was eighteen. There are a few years between our situations, but I’d bet they’re somewhat similar.”

Kara can’t stop her snort. She flushes red and covers her mouth, pretending that the unseemly noise was a cough. “I’m sorry, Ms. Grant, but look at where you live.”

“And?”

“It’s… it’s very expensive looking,” Kara settles on. Her people had been big on diplomacy, and she’s proud to retain that skill. “I just thought that someone your age, with a young son and all, might not have the, um, financial means. For this.”

“You think a single mother can’t be successful?”

“No! Of course that’s not what I think.”

Cat leans forward, eyes sharp. “Then what are you implying?”

“...I think I should stop answering questions.” Kara’s hands fist in her lap, her cheeks hot. She hadn’t felt this out of place on Earth on many years, and she doesn’t like it one bit. Part of her desperately wants to impress Cat, but the other merely wants to go home and forget this whole moment.

“My apologies. I’m a journalist.” Cat sighs. “I sometimes struggle to turn it off.”

Kara’s defensive instincts jangle. She fiddles with her glasses. “That’s okay,” she lies. She’s terrified that Cat will discover something that will ruin her cover, but Kal has finally found a friend--and she won’t ruin that for him. She just needs to be much more careful about what she reveals. In fact, she ought to turn the tables so that Cat is the one doing the answering. “Kal tells me Carter just transferred in?”

“Yes. I’m afraid his previous school wasn’t providing the sort of atmosphere conducive to a safe learning environment.”

“Was he bullied?”

“Yes and no. He’s quiet, so he mostly goes unnoticed. He stood up for another child once, however, and the bullies settled their attention on him instead.”

Kara can’t stop her smile. “I have a feeling I know how he and Kal met.”

Cat nods. “His last school scolded him for interfering, and because he was part of the fight, he was suspended along with the children actually causing the harm.”

“That’s awful.”

“That’s most American schools,” Cat replies dismissively. “Thankfully, the city is full of them, and most are more than happy to take my money.”

“Do you like Johnston?”

“It’s only been a day.”

Kara blushes. “Oh, right. I’m sorry. I should have--”

“So far, I have no complaints. The meeting today was about a fight, yes, but Ms. Kizmeki wanted me to know what happened and to assure me that those responsible had been punished.”

Kal had always been chastised. Kara wonders just how much money Cat gives to the school, if this is the reception when Carter is in a brawl. She doesn’t mention her own problems for fear of attracting attention to herself once more.

“That’s good to hear.”

Cat pauses and narrows her eyes. “I presume your cousin doesn’t receive the same treatment.”

“No, but it’s okay.” Kara holds her hands out. “We don’t mind, honestly. We don’t want any special treatment.”

She winces, realizing how that must sound. Of course, she doesn’t want to insult Cat, but there’s simply no other way to describe how Carter was treated by the teacher. She doesn’t begrudge the Grants the privilege they have, especially after hearing Cat’s background, but she is a little jealous. She will never have that, and although Kal has more of a shot than she does, she doubts he’ll be nearly as successful, either. They have to remain unseen if they want to remain free.

“You’re the janitor, then?”

“Yes.” This is safer ground, and Kara clings to it. “I have been since Kal started kindergarten.”

“You don’t strike me as the janitor type.”

Kara shrugs. “I do it so Kal can get a good education. That’s all that matters.”

“I bet they don’t pay you what you’re worth.” Cat leans forward. “Let me guess. Ten-fifty an hour.”

“Around there,” Kara hedges, unwilling to admit that she’s paid under the table and under minimum wage. She’s glad they don’t need health care, since she would never be able to afford the premiums or the out of pocket expenses. “It’s enough, I think. Kal gets what he needs.”

Cat tilts her head. “Do you?”

“Mostly,” Kara lies. “Sometimes emergencies come up, and I have to not buy a new pair of socks or something, but yes. Mostly.”

“Hm.”

“Um, it’s--it’s almost time for dinner. We should get out of your hair.”

“You could always stay. We have more than enough.”

Kara considers the offer seriously and wants badly to agree. However, she knows how much Kal eats, and she knows Cat won’t remain so kind when she figures out their secret. “That’s very nice of you, but maybe another time.”

The look Cat serves her makes her think Cat may already have suspicions. All the more reason to get out of there, she decides. “Thank you for having us over.”

“Of course.”

Kara gathers Kal, who is just glad for the time he’d gotten and doesn't complain about the abrupt exit. She promises him that she’ll allow it again, should Carter ask, and he’s content to hold her hand for the whole trip home.

 ===

On her break, Kara sits on the teacher’s lounge and cradles a cup of tea in her palms. The warmth and the flavor provide her some comfort, even as the chair she uses is hard and unyielding. The comfier seats are occupied by higher paid staff members, none of whom look in her direction much at all. Although she prefers to remain unseen and ignored, she suffers a pang of loneliness now and again. After sitting and chatting with Ms. Grant, she remembers what it’s like to have a social life, and her self-imposed isolation chafes.

She sighs, wondering if this is how she’s going to feel for the rest of her life. It hadn’t seemed like such a death sentence before, and she both regrets spending time with Cat and deeply wishes for another chance. Now that she knows what she can’t have, she feels the pain of its absence and feels it keenly.

“Miss Smith?”

She looks up at Mr. Arms and realises that she should be careful what she wishes for. She wants company, but she’s not sure she wants his. “Hello, Mr. Arms.”

“You have a phone call,” he stutters out. “In the main office.”

Kara tries not to show her relief too visibly. She thanks him and moves quickly, hoping to end the awkward moment by simply escaping. He watches her go, and she offers him a smile before ducking around the corner and down the hall. In the office, she takes the phone from secretary.

“Kara Smith.”

“You don’t have a cell phone.”

This is hardly the greeting Kara is expecting, but she brightens at the sound of Cat’s voice anyway. “No.”

“Hm.”

She can’t explain that she’d be able to hear Kal anywhere in the city if he needed help, and he her. With that in mind, she can’t justify the expense. “Can I help you?”

“Carter would like Kal to attend his birthday celebration tomorrow evening.”

She winces; going to Carter’s had been to avoid a party in the first place, and she’s not sure how she can politely decline. “I’m not--We have plans.”

“It’s a small affair,” Cat continues. “His father and I take him to dinner because he thinks parties are a waste of money that could be spent saving puppies. He’s allowed to invite one friend each year, and he’s asked for Kal.”

Lowering her voice, she says, “It’s just not a great time? I don’t get paid until--”

“Nonsense. Dinner is on us.”

She hesitates. “I really do appreciate you inviting Kal, but…”

“But?” Cat waits, but Kara remains sadly silent. “Are you worried about leaving him on his own? You’re more than welcome to come, too.”

While Kara knows this is a horrible idea, the thought of spending time with Cat is overpowering. She cradles the phone closer and says, “Thank you. We would both love to come.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kal sits at the table and meticulously folds each sheet of paper. At the counter, Kara mixes a bag of dehydrated strawberries into a large bowl of oatmeal. As expected, Kal is incredibly excited by the idea of going to dinner for Carter’s birthday, and not even Kara’s strict reminders of their lack of money and his need to control his appetite can calm his excited jitters. His leg bounces under the table, even as his fingers are steady. Since a present is financially out of the question, Kal has decided to make Carter something, which is quite thoughtful.

Finished with their breakfast, she scoops a minute portion into a bowl for herself and hands the majority remainder to Kal. She sees how he looks at her meal and steels herself for his questions. Unfortunately, he seems to understand better with each passing day that everything is not as she says it is. She doesn’t take less because she’s not hungry.

“Promise you won’t get into a fight today?”

He swallows a bite and nods solemnly. “I promise.”

“If you get into trouble, we can’t go to dinner tonight.”

“I know.”

She kisses the top of his head as she shifts toward the hallway. “Finish up, and we’ll leave in ten minutes.”

“Okay.”

In front of her closet, she stares at her various garments and wrinkles her nose. She has nothing to wear to dinner that evening--at least nothing she wants Cat to see her in. She should have asked where dinner was going to be, so she’d know if her cleanest pair of jeans and a button-up would be sufficiently dressy. As it stands, she’s just going to have to panic all afternoon and then make a decision, most likely the wrong one, when she runs out of time.

“Are you coming already?”

She steps back and sighs before grabbing her house keys and moving on with her day. Kal takes her hand when they step out onto the sidewalk and easily keeps up with the quick clip of her steps. His littler legs pump harder than hers, but she knows he isn’t bothered in the slightest by the effort. If anything, he prides himself on being able to keep up, and he’d been abjectly disappointed the last time she’d tried to slow her pace for his benefit.

Outside the school, she kneels down so he can hug her and kiss her cheek. “Have a good day, Kal. Just please…”

“No fighting,” he replies, nodding. “Okay. Even if I hear something, I won’t.”

“And?”

“Stay close to the school.”

They part ways; he wanders into the neighborhood toward a local park, and she heads for the supply closet to find the vacuum. Weekend cleaning is her favorite part of her job, as she gets to wander from classroom to classroom and look at the child-made artwork on the walls. Sometimes, she sits in a desk and wonders what kind of student she would have been in this environment. She traces her fingers over the names and designs lovingly cut into the desks with pens and pencils. Some have the careful precision of a pocket-knife, and she worries about the unknown student who must have brought the blade to school.

Her favorite part of the day is reaching Ms. Kizmeki’s classroom, which allows her the opportunity to spend as much time as she wants marveling at Kal’s accomplishments. He gets embarrassed if she reacts while he’s present, so she usually buries her delight until Saturday, when she can sit in front of his latest project as long as she wants. She’s not his parent, but she’s proud of him, and she hopes she tells him this enough.

She feels more comfortable about the upcoming dinner when she spots Carter’s desk. Atop sits a fairly decent drawing of two boys, labeled Kal and Carter, eating birthday cake and smiling. She picks the paper up and fondly rubs a thumb across Kal’s figure. She won’t stand in the way of him making a friend, and she needs to start trusting him more. He knows better than to reveal his powers, and he’s getting to the age where he’ll understand why.

Rather than dally longer, she wipes the whiteboard clean, vacuums the carpet, and empties the trash can. She uses a touch of super speed to get everything accomplished throughout the building a bit faster than normal, so that she can take Kal home and spend the extra time getting ready.

===

Kal looks handsome in his freshly laundered blue jeans and checkerboard button-down. His dark, thick hair glistens from his bath, and his white teeth sparkle when he smiles at the approaching town car. He’s the picture of a well-behaved young man, which Kara thinks is the exact opposite of herself.

No matter how hard she tries, her hair tends to frizz around the edges, and she’s sure her choice in clothing will be deemed wholly inappropriate. But the muted pink cardigan is the nicest thing she owns, and the black skinny jeans are at least sans holes. This evening has nothing to do with her, so she really has no reason to worry.

Instead, her heart rate spikes erratically as the car pulls to the curb. Kal glances at her curiously.

“Kara?”

“I’m fine, baby. Just nervous.”

He takes her hand. “I promise I’ll be good.”

“I know.”

There’s no time for further discussion; a door pops open, and Carter scrambles out. He hugs Kal tightly, and Kara watches Kal’s arms for signs that her young ward is using too much strength. True to his word, he seems to be maintaining control.

“Excuse me if I don’t offer the same level of enthusiasm.” Cat leans out the passenger-side window. Kara blushes, quickly hiding half her face behind a hand by reaching up to adjust her glasses. “I hope you don’t mind riding in the back with the boys.”

“Oh, of course not.”

“Good. Carter, honey, let them get in.”

They pile into the back, Carter and Kal deep in a discussion about a game they’d played at recess. Kara huddles as far away as possible and watches the safety of their apartment disappear around the first turned corner. The divider between front and back is lowered, but Kara doesn’t quite dare attempt contact. Likewise, Cat appears content to let the boys do all the talking. Once, Kara catches the other woman looking at her through the rear view mirror, expression unreadable. Cat doesn’t blink or look away; Kara does both.

The restaurant is a few steps above any place Kara could afford to take Kal, and she’s pleased that Kal will get to experience something new that she can’t provide. She wonders if Cat chose the restaurant knowing her financial restrictions because their outfits seem to fit right in. She doesn’t have to be too self-conscious as she guides Kal in through the front doors, and none of the wait staff shoot her disdainful looks. They’re probably too well-trained for that of course, but she still worries that she’ll stick out--that someone will take one look at her and know she doesn’t belong.

“Relax,” Cat murmurs, suddenly at her side.

Kara tries to release the tension from her shoulders, but she’s unsuccessful until Cat’s fingers trail down her upper arm. Her shoulders leave her ears to rest in their natural position, and Cat smiles at her. Kara fumbles with something to say back, but she just looks at that smile--looks and knows she caused it. She licks her lips, noticing they’re parched, and replies, “I’ll--I’m… Okay?”

Cat withdraws and turns her attention to the boys. “Eloquent, hm?”

“English isn’t my first language,” Kara says without thinking.

She flushes and fidgets with her cardigan. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to explain more, as a man who is most certainly Carter’s father enters. He’s tall with loosely curling hair, an easy smile, and a dimpled chin. He hugs Cat briefly, pulling back to kiss her cheek, and then lifts Carter up for a hug. Carter laughs and throws his arms around the man’s neck.

“Hey, kiddo! This must be Kal, huh?”

Kal offers his hand politely, and the man shakes with the proper gravitas. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Grant.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” His eyes lift to Kara. “And you must be his mom.”

“I’m his cousin,” she clarifies. “Kara.”

“Dan.”

“And I’m Cat, so can we please get on with this?”

Dan smiles. “Always so pissy when you’re hungry.”

The dynamic between them is strange. Kara doesn’t know what to make of the playful antagonism, nor can she identify the tension in her chest whenever she watches Cat smile at him. They might be separated, but there aren’t hard feelings. He touches her elbow as the host shows them to their table, and she can’t make heads or tails of the sudden surge of irrational frustration.

Over appetizers, Carter regales the table with his shining achievements over the past year. Cat whispers that this is an annual tradition, started with Carter’s waning self-confidence in mind. She wants him to acknowledge all the good he’s done every year, so he knows how proud she and his father are of him. Kara doesn’t want to steal, but the idea appeals to her.

“And then this week, I got a one hundred percent on my spelling test.”

“He even got ‘towel’ right,” Kal adds, a bit grouchy. “If it has an extra ‘e’ in it, why does it have to rhyme with ‘owl’?”

Carter giggles, burying his face in his palms. Cat strokes his hair fondly. “Good job, Carter. You get your spelling from me, I’m sure.”

Dan snorts. “You use spell-check more often than anyone I know.”

“Just because I’m a suitably gifted speller doesn’t mean I’m impervious to mistakes.” She sits a little stiffer until he slides a roll of bread onto her plate. Picking at it, she sniffs. “Besides, only a fool wouldn’t use all the tools available to her.”

“So, Kara, what do you do?” 

“Mostly, I’m a janitor at Johnston.” She tries to sound confident and nearly succeeds. It’s hard to look at her current surroundings and not feel a bit downtrodden and out of place.

“They don’t pay you people enough.” Dan shakes his head firmly. “Listen, I don’t want to do what you do--nobody really does, right? But instead of paying a living wage, they treat you like the trash you take out.”

Kara knows he’s just trying to set her at ease and let her know that he doesn’t think less of her, but she still feels discomfort. A hand lands on her thigh, and she looks up into Cat’s steady gaze. They hold the look for less than two seconds, but Kara finds her center again.

“Well, I appreciate the passion, but it is what it is.”

Cat leans her chin on her palm. “Dan here is a writer, a columnist for National City Tribune.”

“They have me writing about sports, but that’s not what really matters. I keep pitching better topics, but…” He adopts a whiny tone. “But that doesn’t sell papers.”

“What sort of topics?”

“Alien rights.”

Kara’s hands curl into tight fists, and she struggles to keep her face bland. “Oh?”

“Maybe this isn’t the place for this conversation,” Cat interjects. She gestures to Carter.

“Fine. I’ll just say this: it’s no different from immigration from other countries. We need strict regulations, especially for the ones with powers.”

“Why?” Carter leans back as a waitress places a bowl of spaghetti in front of him.

“You’re not old enough to remember it, but four years ago, there was a plane falling out of the sky. Something went wrong with an engine, and they were going to crash. But this alien swoops in out of the air to stop the crash.”

“That’s good.”

Kara examines the modest salad she’d ordered, her stomach full of lead. She ought to eat, but her throat feels too tight for anything to pass through.

“The alien carried the airplane by a bridge, and a wingtip smashed through the road. Sure, the airplane was saved, but a half dozen people were killed on the bridge, not to mention the cost to the city. Someone had to replace the bridge, after all, and that alien didn’t stick around long enough to undo all the damage.”

“But they saved the plane.”

“Pilots are trained for emergency situations. The ones on that plane would have done their best to land the plane with as little injury and destruction as possible.”

“I get it,” Carter says, but he’s still frowning.

“They’re a liability.”

“Dan.”

He stops and glances at Cat. “What?”

“That’s enough.”

He leans toward Kara. “This is why we got separated.”

“They’re people,” Cat snaps. “And I don’t want to argue with you through Carter’s birthday dinner. Choose a different topic.”

The rest of the evening moves smoothly along, and if anyone notices that Kara hasn’t touched her meal, they don’t say anything. She keeps a close eye on Kal, who eats like nothing is wrong--who doesn’t really conceptualize himself as an alien. He’s been told of his home world and his parents, but Earth is all he knows. He belongs here just as much as Carter.

When dinner finally ends, Kara takes Kal home after politely refusing a ride. She wants the fresh air as well as the chance to talk with Kal. He doesn’t mind, and he swings their joined hands as they wait for a light to change.

“How are you feeling?”

He shrugs. “I’m okay. I’m still a little hungry though.”

“You can have the rest of my salad when we get home. I meant about what you heard. What Dan was saying.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

He shrugs again. “It’s okay.”

It’s not, but she doesn’t know how to reassure him. She squeezes his hand and lets him lead the way home.

=== 

Sunday afternoon finds her making Kal a sandwich or three. When someone knocks at the door, the usual terror seizes her until she uses her enhanced vision. Cat is there, her arms folded over her chest as she inspects the hallway. Kara cringes, guessing the low opinion Cat must have of their home. Still, she can’t just leave Cat out there. She passes Kal, who’s reading through an advanced textbook on the floor in the living room, and pauses.

“We have a guest. You need to put that away.”

He frowns. “But--”

“Kal, you’re in kindergarten. Normal kindergartners don’t read books on geometry.”

“The shapes are easy to understand,” he grouses, but he does as she requests. The book gets shoved under the couch, and she continues to the door.

“Ms. Grant, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I suppose I might have called ahead.” Cat doesn’t wait for an invitation; she sidesteps Kara and enters the apartment. She eases out of her heels and drapes her coat on the coat rack. While Kara follows along behind, she finds her way through the apartment and settles in the living room. “Kal, it’s nice to see you.”

Kal smiles at her. “Where’s Carter?”

“With his father. Would you mind if your cousin and I had a bit of a private talk?”

Kara winces in the doorway. No matter where Kal goes, this conversation will never be private. Still, Kal makes a show of marching off to his bedroom and closing his door. Kara takes his place near the coffee table and watches Cat select a place to sit on the couch.

“I apologize that I didn’t warn you.” Cat owns the couch, arms spread as she crosses her legs.

Kara keeps her eyes straight and level, not daring to look at the newly bared flesh around Cat’s calves. She pretends to neaten a stack of well-read college textbooks, all painfully out-of-date. They were enough to give her a general idea about a field while only costing a few dollars at the thrift store.

“About what?”

“Dan. I should have known he’d spout off his xenophobic views.”

Kara’s gaze darts to Cat. “What? Wh-Why would you think I’d need a warning for that? Maybe--Maybe I have the same opinion.”

This causes Cat to cock an eyebrow. “Oh really.”

“Yeah. Aliens can be super dangerous.”

“Even if all they’re trying to do is live in the city and raise a child?”

The blood drains from Kara’s face. How had she messed up? She had been so careful, but apparently, she’d let something out. Her mind quickly tracks through the different steps to move to another city. She’ll need to find another school for Kal, although she isn’t sure if she’ll find another job like she currently has. They don’t have much by way of material possessions, so they don’t have much to pack--

“Kara?”

Her jaw closes with a sharp clack of her teeth. She struggles a moment but finds her voice. “Um, yes, I suppose that doesn’t sound dangerous.”

Cat narrows her eyes. “I know.”

“Know? Know what?” Kara can’t help the desperate pitch-up at the end of her question.

“You’re not from around here.”

The statement sits between them uncomfortably, and Kara feels like her life has been laid out on the coffee table--she’s been brought in to identify the body. Denial is futile, but she can’t stop herself from desperately trying. “That’s true. I moved here from--”

“If you say another city or state, you know I won’t believe you.” Cat waits through several seconds of Kara’s silence. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Kara listens to the soft click of Kal’s door opening and the quick patter of his feet. She wants to stop him, to shield him from this conversation, but he’s too strong-willed. He plants himself in between her and Cat, his hands on his hips and his chin jutting out--as if he’s some sort of superhero from the comic books he enjoys so much.

“You need to go.”

Cat smiles at him. “Your cousin and I are having a private conversation.”

“You’re upsetting her. Go.”

Kara touches Kal’s elbow and tilts her head back toward his bedroom. “I’m okay, baby. Go on.”

When they’re alone once more, Cat’s gaze softens. “I don’t mean to upset you.”

“What do you want?” Squaring her shoulders, Kara snaps into protective-mode. Kal has reminded her what’s at stake, and she’ll make sure he’s fine no matter what the personal cost.

“Oh, nothing, really.”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing. That sounds like something, actually.”

Cat shifts her legs. “I want you to stay here in the city.”

“Why?”

“For one, Carter doesn’t have many friends, and I’d appreciate if Kal were still around for him.”

“That can’t be all you want from me.”

“Stop hiding.”

Kara instinctively locks up, body as taut as a rope bridge at maximum weight capacity. There’s an alarm screaming in her head, and suddenly, she’s absolutely furious. She’s on her feet and stretched to full height rather than her usual slouch. Wagging a finger at Cat, she fumbles with putting everything she feels into words.

“How dare you come into our home and threaten us. You have some nerve--do you even care that you’re putting Kal at risk? He’s six, dang it! You will not endanger him…” She trails off when she notes Cat is unflappable, despite having nearly six feet of angry Kryptonian yelling in her face.

“Are you done?”

“Um… Yes?” Kara can’t figure any part of this out. Cat’s treating her like an unruly child, and she chafes against the assessment. She has a right to be upset, and she will not have Cat demean her emotional state. “Is any of that getting through to you, or are you a heartless monster?”

Cat doesn’t break eye contact. “You’re not really angry at me.”

“I definitely am.”

“No. What’s the anger behind the anger? There’s always something. And I think you’re too good natured to be pissed in front of other people very often. You must be under immense pressure.”

Kara feels helpless; her ire always gusts through her like a cyclone heading to its final destination, leaving her to clean up the destruction it caused. She’s spouted her anger to an uncaring Cat, and now, she’s running out of fury. All that’s left seems to be despair. Defeated and afraid, she sits. “Our planet was destroyed. When my parents sent me here, my mom told me to always take care of Kal. That’s my life’s purpose. And what you want me to do--it’s not protecting him. I--I’m already failing him. I refuse to intentionally be worse.”

Cat sets a hand on her thigh, and Kara wonders when they got so close together. “You can’t base your life around another person. You know that, correct?”

“He needs me.”

“As he is a minor, I would have to agree to a certain extent. But as a parent, I can assure you that you can’t have your entire existence devoted to your child. When was the last time you did something for yourself?”

Sighing, Kara shakes her head. “I don’t know.”

“Stay in town.”

“If I don’t…?”

Cat waves a hand. “I doubt either of us will have to find out.”

Kara gnaws her lower lip and glances to Kal’s room. “Why do you want me to stop hiding? What’s it to you?”

“You know the state of the world right now.” Wiggling her shoulders and settling back, Cat crooks half of her mouth into a grim smile. “And you also know that aliens deserve the same rights and protections as afforded every other person in this country.”

“Well, yes.”

“People hate what they don’t know. Aliens are afraid of being found. Thus, most humans have no real point of reference to banish their ill-founded misapprehensions about your kind.”

“So, you want me to be some kind of—What? Poster child?”

“Of course not.” Kara sighs with relief until Cat concludes: “Obviously, you’re too mature to be called a child.”

Kara places her hands between them and steps back. “Ms. Grant, I can’t do that.”

“You most certainly can.”

“You don’t understand.”

Cat leans forward, eyes raking over Kara’s figure before coming to rest on Kara’s terrified expression. “Help me.”

“Kal—“

“You want him to live a life of secrets and fear?”

She blanches. Rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes, she hates the corner she’s been trapped in. “I don’t, no. But it’s complicated. It’s not as easy as just suddenly being openly an alien.”

“Are you afraid of losing your job?”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Kara can imagine half a dozen other negative possibilities without even trying. Stress locks in her throat. “Not to mention what Kal would be put through.”

“Work for me.” Cat is right beside her again, warm hand on her thigh. “I can keep Kal at Johnston, and you won’t have to worry about being fired.”

“You’ve thought of everything, haven't you?” She hangs her head, missing the look of compassion that briefly flits across Cat’s face. “You won’t take no for an answer, will you?”

Cat is silent. She stands and hands Kara a flip phone from within her purse. “I’ve already programmed my number in. I’ll let you think this through, but I want your response by tomorrow afternoon to give my lawyers enough time to write up the appropriate paperwork.”

Kara walks her to the door, mind whirling and distant. She licks her lips as Cat turns to face her once more before departing.

“It’s time to live, Kara. Not just survive.”


	3. Chapter 3

Come morning, Kara reaches a decision. She sits and watches Kal eat his mound of breakfast food, enjoying the enthusiasm with which he shovels eggs into his small mouth. He deserves to have a normal life, one that isn’t full of hiding his true self. If she needs to come out, so to speak, then she’ll do it. This won’t be the first time she’s sacrificed herself for him, and she doubts it will be the last. As he goes to brush his teeth, she pulls out the phone and selects the only number in the contacts list.

“Good morning, Kara.”

She takes a deep breath. “I’ll do it, on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You have to find a way to keep Kal separate from all of this. If this goes poorly,” Kara pauses to let the unspoken ‘and it probably will’ hang between them, “then Kal cannot be put at risk.”

“Already done. I’ve secured new documents for you both, with different last names to provide distance for his safety and privacy.”

Kara’s mind flops about, a freshly caught salmon struggling haplessly back toward the ocean. “Already done?”

Cat doesn’t address the question, instead barrelling forward. “I also took the liberty of finalizing the end of your employment at Johnston.”

“What if I had said no?” Kara lets anger flare in her chest, hot and painful. “You had no right--”

“I suppose I didn’t, but I already knew you’d say yes. This just expedites the process.”

“Look, Ms. Grant, if I do this with you, you have to stop doing things like this. I don’t care how much of my behavior you think you can predict, you cannot treat me like… like some child. Like you know better than me. I’m willing to fight for alien rights, but not with someone who thinks I’m second-class.”

“I don’t think any such thing.”

“But you’re still comfortable making decisions for me and acting on my behalf without my permission and say-so. Am I lesser than you?”

Cat’s grunt is affronted and gruff. “Of course not.”

“Then treat me as an equal.” Kara feels a bit of the House of El pride infusing her and straightens her shoulders.

“I can do that.” Cat’s tone is quiet and reserved--serious--and Kara believes this isn’t just some meaningless platitude.

From their few interactions, Kara’s come to understand a few truths about her new employer: One, Cat does what she wants, and two, Cat isn’t totally oblivious to the feelings of others. She’s willing to take a chance on Cat following through. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs.

“So, if I’m not working for Johnston anymore, what am I supposed to do today?”

“We’re going shopping.”

Kara wrinkles her nose. “I’d rather not.”

“It’s on my bill, Kara. Relax.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“If you’re going to be seen hanging around me, then I’m afraid it is.”

“Fine. I need to drop Kal off at school first, though.”

“I’ll have my driver pick you up there.”

Kara can’t see, but she’s certain Cat is grinning.

===

Shopping apparently means one of the exclusive boutiques where one garment costs a full month’s pay. Kara balks in the doorway, but Cat gently takes her elbow and guides her inside. They browse the racks, Kara eyeing up the price tags while Cat hems and haws over colors and styles. Finally, Kara winds up with an armful of fabric and a slight shove in the direction of a changing booth.

She feels incredibly vulnerable as she steps out of her tried-and-true wardrobe and stands in her underwear before a floor-length mirror. Her ribs are a little too visible and her collarbones too pronounced. Shifting sideways, she looks at the concave curve of her belly, glad to be alone for this. When she can delay no longer, she pulls on a pair of straight-leg slacks, a button-up blouse, and a suit jacket.

The sight in the mirror makes her frown. If Cat hadn’t demanded to see each outfit, she’d take it off immediately and do her best to banish the image from her perfectly accurate memory. She steps out from behind the curtain and stands awkwardly while Cat makes a big show out of looking her over and tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“Straighten up.” Kara obeys. “Turn.” Kara obeys. “Try not looking like someone kicked your dog.”

Kara huffs and folds her arms over her chest. “I don’t like this. I won’t wear it.”

“Good. It’s ugly. I’m glad to see a lifetime of secondhand shopping hasn’t dulled your fashion sense.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m going to take this off now.”

“Don’t bother with the rest. This isn’t the right store for you.”

Wanting to ask why they’d bothered gathering the pile of waiting clothing in the first place, Kara grouses and turns on her heel. She pulls her clothing back on and waits just a moment before reappearing. Cat leads her from the boutique, back into the car, and to another shop. This store is less Grandma-In-The-Workplace and more young and hip. Kara is instantly more at ease, especially when she notes that the prices aren’t astronomically ridiculous.

This time, Cat lets her wander about unattended. She pulls a few sweaters and shirts, along with several higher-end jeans to try on. She’s wearing dark skinny jeans, a white long-sleeve shirt, and a grey sweater when she steps out of the dressing room for Cat’s appraisal. She gets a cocked eyebrow and a hint of a genuine smile.

“Better,” is the only response she gets, but even that’s encouraging.

Cat insists on lunch after Kara’s selected a week’s worth of outfits. Even worse, she insists Kara order whatever she wants and eat until she’s full. Kara isn’t sure anyone on the planet has enough money for that, but she nods meekly anyway and orders twice what Cat does. That seems to be sufficient to fool the older woman.

“Why did you take me to the first store?”

“I wanted an answer to a question.”

“Which was?”

“Are you a prop or a person?”

“And my frustration earlier didn’t tell you that I’m a person?”

“It’s easy to get fired up over a child.” Cat folds her napkin over her lap. “I wanted to see if you were still passionate about yourself.”

“You couldn’t just ask me?”

“You would have said yes.”

“Well, it’s the truth.”

“You have to earn my trust.”

Kara leans back and serves Cat a judgmental stare. “You have to earn mine, too.”

Cat slips a hand into her purse, withdraws a manila envelope, and slides it across the table. Curious, Kara pulls the prongs open and looks inside. There are papers within; the top one is a green card for one Kara Danvers. The next is a Kansas birth certificate for Kal Kent.

“I hope you don’t mind the names I chose. The different surnames should hopefully keep people from assuming a relationship between you two, and Kansas is far enough away that not many people will ask questions. There are also social security cards and numbers.”

“That’s fraud,” Kara whispers. As much as she wants this legitimacy, she doesn’t want to commit a crime.

“I pulled a few strings with people I know. Those numbers are yours and nobody else’s.”

Kara stares across the table, foot tapping anxiously under the table. “This is too much, Ms. Grant.”

“It’s really not. The government should have offered them when you first arrived. I’m merely making up for their lack of political foresight. Besides, this is probably the least I could do, given the demands I’ve made.”

“I… Thank you, Ms. Grant. You won’t regret this.”

Cat smiles, half of her mouth tilting up just enough to crease the smooth skin by her lips. “I’m sure I won’t.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“I suppose I can’t stop you, can I?”

“How did you know? About me and Kal, I mean. What did I do wrong?” Kara leans back as a server delivers their food. She takes an eager bite of her chicken sandwich and nearly cries at how good it tastes.

“Oh, nothing. I’m sure nobody else would have bothered to check. But I investigate anyone Carter is interested in spending time with, and when I discovered a distinct lack of paperwork regarding Kal, I dug into you.”

“And all that told you we’re not from around here?”

“No, I thought perhaps you were an immigrant from elsewhere at first, but then, I saw your reaction at dinner.”

Kara wolfs down the rest of the first sandwich and turns her hungry eyes on the second. “But still, you couldn’t have known?”

“You confirmed it for me yesterday.”

“Oh, shoot.” Dabbing at a smear of mustard on her upper lip, Kara averts her eyes, ashamed both of her lack of table manners and the manner in which she’d been tricked.

Cat leans against her palm. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. I’m an excellent investigative journalist. I would have found out one way or another.”

“Well, I guess I should thank you for trying to help, instead of just outing us.” Kara hesitates. “If I hadn’t agreed, would you have?”

Cat considers her. “No. Many of the men in my business like to call me a cold-hearted bitch, but I like to think I’ve got an ounce or two of humanity left.”

“More than me,” Kara says, the joke surprising them both.

“Charming. It’s a good look on you. Keep that up, and you’ll have half the city on your side by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Voice hitching, Kara suddenly realizes just what she’s about to do. “That soon?”

“A touch of exaggeration,” Cat soothes. “I need to get some other items in line before you have your debutante ball.”

“Oh, no, Ms. Grant. Please--”

“What’s the point in making an entrance if nobody is watching?”

Kara grimaces. “I could just start small, y’know? Is there some sort of Aliens Anonymous I could begin with? Hi, I’m Kara Smith--”

“Danvers.”

“--and I’m an alien.”

Cat laughs, dry and droll. “That’s an interesting idea. Write that down.”

“Am I supposed to be your secretary? You haven’t even told me what my new job is, just that I’ll be around you a lot.”

“I prefer the term executive assistant. Seems more befitting of my position and yours.”

“Oh. Um…”

“I’ll give you a full job description tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you.” Kara sighs with relief, glad she hadn’t needed to voice her ignorance.

“Eat up. We’ve got more shopping to do.”

This time, Kara isn’t nearly as anxious, and she decides then and there that Cat has fully earned her trust and loyalty. Despite the gruff exterior, she can tell Cat has a soft heart--and she’s determined to earn the privilege of seeing that kindness more often.

===

“Ms. Danvers.”

A man dips his head as he pulls a car door open for her. She scoots inside awkwardly, knocking her knees against the front seat. Next to her, Cat is focused on a dimly lit tablet, her thumb occasionally rising and falling to shift the content higher or lower. She doesn’t react to Kara’s presence until the car is rumbling down the street.

“Was everything as expected?”

Kara nods. “I still don’t know how you managed to figure out all of Kal’s favorite foods. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know all his favorite foods.”

“He’s a little boy.” Cat looks up from her tablet, even as her thumb continues skimming. “Of course he loves chicken nuggets.”

Flushing, Kara fidgets with the stiff hem of her new clothing. “Of course.”

“I suppose you’re nervous about your first day.”

“I’m nervous for Kal.”

“He’s taken care of.”

“I know.”

“Yet you’re still nervous.”

“Wouldn’t you be?”

“I’m never nervous.”

Doubting this very much, Kara tilts her head. “Even when you were pregnant with Carter?”

“Even then.” Cat’s tight voice is signal enough not to push the subject.

“What’s on the agenda for today?”

“We’ll arrive at the plaza in approximately thirteen minutes. You’ll be left with my head of human relations to fill out some paperwork, receive an identification badge, and watch an orientation video. At that time, an aide will be sent to retrieve you and bring you to my office. From there, we will discuss your coming out.”

“That seems like a lot.”

Cat is in motion the moment the car halts. The tablet is tucked away and she’s out the door before Kara can even find the door handle. Thankfully, the driver opens the door for her, and she’s able to step blushing onto the sidewalk. If he thinks anything of her fumbles, he hides his true feelings well behind a blank mask of professional indifference.

“Come along, Kara.”

She’s grateful for Cat’s steady presence as they enter the building. There are way too many people around, and Kara’s senses struggle with the sudden onset of noises, smells, and sights. Relying on some of the techniques she’d developed half a decade ago, she selects a single point for her senses to focus on.

There’s a constant thud nearby--Cat’s heart. She listens to the pounding and counts each one until she’s ready to move to the next sense. Cat’s perfume is light and flowery with a hint of something spicy. Kara breaths and lets the scent pervade her nose. Finally, she feels the soft cotton of her new shirt barely rubbing against her skin. It’s much softer than the clothing she’d worn before, and Kal had all but called it a cloud when he’d touched her sleeve that morning.

Cat leaves her in an office with a well-spoken young man in a turtleneck. He seems to know how overwhelming the experience of setting foot inside the plaza for the first time can be, and he asks before setting a hand on her shoulder to guide her to his office. She panics at the sight of the paperwork, despite knowing it was coming. She has papers now, but she’s had to lie for too long. He sits patiently while she stares blankly down at the documents.

She picks up a pen, fingers trembling with the effort of keeping her strength in check. Even from far away, she can hear Cat’s heart pounding, and she listens for several moments until she finds her calm once more. She can do this. In the box asking for her social security number, she scrawls the nine digits belonging just to her.

===

Nothing could have prepared her for the afternoon’s events. She stands in front of a pale gray background, surrounded by lights and milling people, with a camera directed at her face. Cat lounges just off set, one foot bouncing and attention solely focused on her cell phone. Kara wishes she weren’t alone in this. She wishes that Cat would just look up for a moment and let her know that this is all okay, that she’s doing well.

Rather than gentle encouragement from Cat she receives impatient sighs from the photographer, who snaps at her to stand straight, smile, look natural--no, not like that. Her shoulders hunch farther and farther down until Cat snaps her fingers and silences the room.

“DuMont, out.”

The photographer looks to be on the cusp of arguing, but a pointed Grant glare sends him scurrying away. In his stead, Cat calls for Jimmy, a much less intimidating man. He smiles at her and promises that he’ll make sure she looks her best. Instantly more at ease, she responds to his praise by relaxing and looking less like this were her funeral and more like she could enjoy the process. She even catches a glimpse of Cat smiling down at her phone, although she’ll never know if her increased happiness is the cause, or simply something on the screen.

By three o’clock, she regrets not eating more during lunch--but old habits are hard to break, and she’d been too self-conscious in the plaza cafeteria to eat much more than a small, single-human portion. When the photo shoot is over, Cat takes her up to the top floor, sets her up at a simple desk just outside Cat’s office, and places a takeout menu in her hands.

“Don’t order anything that smells,” Cat commands. “Put it on my card.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

Cat smiles again, and Kara feels lighter. “You’re getting the hang of this job nicely.”

“Thank you.” Kara beams. “Is there anything else, Ms. Grant?”

“If you keep saying ‘Ms. Grant,’ I might have to fire you. You know who I am. I get it.”

Feeling a little giddy after everything, Kara replies, “Of course, Ms. Grant.”

===

“Did you see?” Kal lands lightly in her lap with eyes wide. “Did you?”

She nods, more than aware that Cat had published a spread of photographs alongside an article all about her. They’re safely ensconced in their apartment, and Kara is all too glad to simply secret herself away for the time being. At the time of publication, she shed her fully human persona and became Kara Danvers, Last Daughter of Krypton, as the article called her. Cat had written the article herself, and Kara trusts there are no falsehoods within. She can’t bring herself to read any of it, so trust is all she has at this point.

“Yes, baby.”

“So, everyone’s going to know?”

“About me?”

“And me.”

“Not you.” She cups his cheek with one hand and tries to calm the wild tangle of his morning hair with the other. “I made sure you would stay safe.”

“But I don’t want to hide.”

“You won’t have to forever. But I need to do this first, so it’ll be safe for you later.”

“It’s not safe for you now?” He bats her hands away and looks at her with all the seriousness he can muster. “Carter said his mom wouldn’t let you get hurt.”

“She won’t.”

“Then she won’t let me get hurt either.”

Kara kisses the crown of his head and lifts him as she stands. Depositing him on the floor, she moves to the kitchen to make him breakfast. For the first time in six years, there’s more than enough for both of them. He doesn’t comment when she sits down to eat with him, her plate as fully loaded as his.

“Not everyone listens to her. Some people are still going to be scared of me, baby. They could be scared of you, too. Scared people aren’t nice.”

“Fight or flight,” he supplies. “That’s how people react.”

“Right, and I don’t want any of those fighters to come after you because they’re scared. I’m big, Kal. Between me and Cat, nothing is going to happen. But you’re my responsibility. As long as you’re in school and growing up, I’m going to keep you safe, even if that means making you hide just a little bit longer.”

“Carter thinks it’s really cool, and so will the kids at school.”

“Kal, you’ve been in more fights than any other kid in your class. What sort of child do the bullies usually pick on?”

He’s quiet for a long moment. “The different ones.”

“You’re different, and that’s not a bad thing. Different is very good, really, but it’s also dangerous.” His face folds, and she pulls him back into her arms. “You’re not dangerous, but how people might perceive you is.”

“I just want to help, and I know I can.”

“You’re strong and fast and smart, and you’re going to change the world when you get bigger, I just know it. But for now, you have to let me protect you. Okay?”

He kisses her cheek and squiggles out of her grip. “Okay. Just for now.”

When he runs to the bathroom to wash his face and neaten his hair, she pulls her flip phone out and reads a message from Cat asking for her to call as soon as possible. She listens to Kal for a moment and determines she has a good five minutes before he’ll be finished with his routine.

“Feedback has already started pouring in,” Cat says without preamble. “We’ve struck a chord with a large demographic of people. There are, of course, negative responses because there are assholes in every situation, but this is better than expected. Are you prepared for a televised interview?”

Kara glances back toward Kal, who’s scrubbing his teeth with a Spider-Man toothbrush. “You’ll be there, right?”

“Every step of the way.”

“Then yes.” In for a thrib, in for a wol. She licks her lips. “Would you be in the interview with me?”

“I’ll be interviewing you, of course.”

“Of course…”

“Great. Michelle will be along with the car around nine thirty.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Answer truthfully.” Cat pauses. “I won’t ask anything you can’t answer.”

“What if you don’t like the answer?”

“This won’t be a live interview. That’ll come later. We can edit around any mistakes or secrets that must remain unknown.”

“What should I wear?”

“You look good in anything, honestly.”

Kara flushes with pleasure at the compliment, even as Cat whisks the conversation away to another topic. Barely listening, she ponders why Cat’s opinion matters so much to her. The realization hits her slowly but firmly, and her heart accelerates. She’s found Cat attractive from the moment they met, but this is something more. This is hope that Cat will like her back. This is hope that they might have a future.

This is bad.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is there anything you’d like to say to your detractors?”

Kara feels uncomfortable with the lights all directed at her. There are three cameras around, one of which is focused on her face. Were she human, she might have started sweating. Thankfully, her Kryptonian body doesn’t produce the same reactions to stress, and her underarms stay blissfully dry.

There are too many people looking at her, too, which feels horribly wrong. She’s spent the last six years blending in and trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, yet here she sits, on display and all but bragging about her differences. The lights are just bright enough that she can’t see distinct expressions, but she worries that there are those on crew who hate her just for her planet of origin. She doubts Cat would knowingly hire such people, but still. No worker shows up for an interview spouting xenophobic beliefs and gets hired. She hopes.

When Cat’s hand gently lights on her knee, she focuses on the question. Cat gives her a small, barely perceptible smile, and the encouragement loosens the tight knot in her chest. This will be cut from the aired interview, she’s sure, but she wishes she could have a record of this small, intimate moment. She’ll be replaying it over and over in her mind for weeks to come, she’s certain.

Taking a deep breath, she begins the scripted speech carefully crafted for her. Halfway through the first few sentences, her breath hitches, and she realizes that she’ll have more of an impact if she speaks from the heart.

“I lost my entire world when I was fourteen years old. My parents, my friends, even the people I didn’t like, they were all destroyed in an instant. I came to Earth not to cause trouble or do damage. I came here to find safety, and family, and friends. Even people to dislike. I’m not alone, either. Earth is a beacon of hope for those of us looking to come home. I don’t know about anyone else, but I plan to protect this planet with everything I am. I lost my first world, and I’m never going to lose this one.”

Cat’s grin is wry and pleased. Pride takes root in Kara’s chest, and she knows she’s done well. Receiving Cat’s validation is akin to stepping into the sun after weeks of rain; her skin warms, her smile broadens, and she feels more powerful. The rest of the interview is a blur of easy questions, general answers, and growing confidence. When the cameras cut, she looks to Cat for confirmation that they’re done for the evening.

“You can wipe the makeup off now, if you really find it bothersome.”

Kara takes a proffered wet wipe from a nearby production assistant and mops her face clean. Makeup had always been the least of her worries, and she isn’t comfortable yet applying or wearing it--even if Cat gives her approving nods when she does. Cat assures her that she looks perfectly fine without it, but there’s nothing wrong with highlighting her more alluring attributes.

“I’m going to be here for awhile,” Cat says, drawing her attention from her thoughts. “I need to review the footage and harangue the editors. You can go home.”

Kara hesitates. “You paid the sitter until ten. It’s only eight thirty.”

“You can stay, too. I’m not about to control your movements.”

Flushing, Kara shrugs one shoulder. “I don’t want to bother you.”

“The only bother is indecision. Are you staying or going? Are you an alien or a house cat?”

“I thought you didn’t like cat puns. How come you get to make them?”

“When you’re the head of what will someday soon be a multibillion dollar, international media conglomerate, you can make them, too.” Cat cocks her head. “Well?”

“I’ll stay.” Kara takes a step closer.

“Good. Come along.”

Kara trails behind, still smiling.

===

The morning after the interview airs, Kara hurries to work with her head down. All of her previously earned confidence has been dampened by the realization that her secret has been broadcasted; anyone on the street right now can look at her and know that she doesn’t belong. Gradually, she notices that nobody notices her. Her anonymity is somehow still intact. She supposes that the people of National City have been witness to many strange events over the years, so one alien is nothing to bat an eyelash at.

Lifting her head, she dares to let a bit of her House of El pride lengthen her stride and straighten her shoulders. For once, people move from her path rather than shoving into her if she isn’t quick enough to evade them. She’s near the plaza when a glob of wet goop--a tomato?--flies through the air at her. Thanks to her senses, she successfully sidesteps the attack, even if she can’t determine which other pedestrian launched it. Rattled, she continues inside and up to Cat’s office.

The ride up the elevator makes her tense. She can hear the chatter from every floor as she ascends, and there is a lot of talk about her. One person brings up the incident from years ago with the plane and the bridge. Her spine is straight now not with pride but with fear. She reminds herself that Kal is safe. With a valid birth certificate and a different last name, he won’t be connected to her--so any fall-out will be limited to her.

“Write it again!”

Cat’s voice rings out over the sea of cubicles on the fortieth floor. The hubbub up here is more contained as these workers are painfully aware of their proximity to Cat’s limited temper and sharp tongue. Anyone who forgets is dealt with quickly, and the lesson is learned by all present. Kara is often glad to be seemingly immune to Cat’s fury. She takes a seat at her desk just outside Cat’s office and logs into her CatCo email.

Before she can read any messages, Cat calls for her, and she’s on her feet within half a second. She scurries into the office with a delicate tablet held gently in both hands. After she’d accidentally destroyed the first one, she’s much more careful with the replacement.

“Have you seen?”

“The interview?”

“No. This morning, Newsline allowed some asinine conspiracy theorist to talk for half an hour about how you are the same alien responsible for destroying that bridge.” Cat fixes her with a stern look, and Kara nearly swallows her tongue.

Her throat feels too thick, however, and she instead chokes on air. “Oh.”

“There’s a leak here, and we need to find it. I knew this was going to come out sooner or later, but to happen the morning directly after the broadcast? Someone knew what we were doing and was prepared to launch a counter strike.”

Feeling very small, Kara lowers her head. “Ms. Grant… It’s not a conspiracy… It was me.”

She can’t move forward without the truth in the air. She rambles on about how desperate she was to make a difference--how she couldn’t let people die when she could do something about it. How the shame drove her deeper into the shadows when she realized just how badly she’d messed up. She ends her confession and wipes at her moist eyes, sure that this will be the end of their partnership. She doesn’t mind not being on public display anymore, but she doesn’t think she can take Cat’s personal rejection.

“I know,” Cat replies flippantly.

“You’re not some omniscient being, Ms. Grant. You couldn’t have.”

“I was on that plane.”

Kara pauses. “What?”

“It was a flight to Geneva, where I was to be a speaker at a conference. I had recently reported on a crime family, and I knew as soon as the engine went out that this was retribution for what I’d published. I knew I was going to die. But then the plane slowed down. An alien--you--caught the underbelly and did everything you could to keep us alive.”

“I didn’t know…”

“Of course, there was no substantiated proof the Sedrox family was involved, but I gathered all the evidence I could. I got pictures people took from their cell phones. I had all the articles written about the event. I’d stared at them for endless hours, hoping for a clue. Some of those hours were spent looking at a bedraggled, wet person struggling out of the water and onto the wing.”

“Does Carter know? Does Dan?”

“No. I was originally scheduled to fly out the following day, but I was invited to do an earlier interview. I changed my flight plan, and since Carter was already with Dan for the week, I didn’t see the point in notifying them. After the accident, I explained that flights were delayed, and that’s why I was still in the city.”

“It could have been any alien.”

“I suppose. But when your employee identification badge came across my desk, there was no mistaking the similarity.”

“Then why would you put me in the spotlight? You knew… You knew I was responsible for all those people who died.” Kara collapses on the couch. Her hands tremble until she curls them tightly against her thighs. “And now, everybody will know. I can’t be some sort of poster child for alien rights with that on my shoulders, Ms. Grant.”

Cat nears and tips her chin back so they’re eye to eye. “I knew that there are multiple sides to every story. The world needs to know yours. We shouldn’t put you on a pedestal, anymore than we should condemn anyone different from ourselves. I know you, Kara. I know how driven you are to protect what’s yours. And National City is yours, whether it deserves you or not. You arguably made a mistake four years ago. The question is what are you going to do about it now?”

Shifting her hands, Kara fidgets with her fingertips. There’s an underlying request in Cat’s impassioned speech, but she’s afraid to take the opportunity. She should own up to her mistake and be prepared to rectify the damage. This is an ideal arrangement, as she’ll have CatCo’s backing and Cat’s support. Stepping out of the shadows had been difficult to begin with, and this feels too big.

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Cat relents, and Kara nearly faints with relief.

“Thank you.”

“Until then, we need to do some public relations. You don’t have to address the comments--I’ll keep you protected from them. All you need to do is smile and look pretty.” Cat tucks a strand of Kara’s hair behind one ear. “You do that quite well.”

The compliment lights Kara’s cheeks up. “Ms. Grant…”

The next few moments are quiet and heavy, with Cat’s hand coming to cup her jawline. She leans up instinctively, just as Cat leans down. Then, Cat clears her throat and steps away, leaving Kara to wonder what went wrong.

===

Kara collapses at home, having struggled all day to keep her hearing tamped down on. Still, she heard more than she wanted to about how a minority of her colleagues felt about her. They were the vocal ones anyway; she wonders how many dislike her but are too afraid to say anything. They might be afraid of Cat as their boss--but they might also be afraid of her as an alien. She rubs her tired eyes.

“Kara?”

She forces a smile on and opens her arms for Kal. He bounds into her arms for a tight hug, and she listens to his excited explanation of his day. Idly, she brushes her fingers through his growing hair and thinks about when he’ll need a trim. Kryptonian hair growth seems slower than human, so he likely has another few months before he’s shaggy-headed, with bangs so far into his eyes that he can’t see properly. He leans his head into her hand, probably without even noticing, and her heart calms.

“But Ms. Kizmeki didn’t even notice.” He laughs, light and carefree, and she refocuses on the story he’s been telling for the past few minutes. It’s easy to get lost in the new joy he exudes--the way he smiles at everything and lets his excitement seep into every movement and word. She’d never known him to be capable of such innocent happiness, and she’s somewhat disappointed in herself that she hadn’t been able to give him a safe environment within which to flourish. No, she’d needed Cat and Carter to transform his life.

“Just because you can get away with something doesn’t mean you should do it.”

He doesn’t stop smiling. “It wasn’t gonna hurt her.”

“It wasn’t very nice, though, was it?”

This dampens his spirits. He shakes his head and sighs. “But it was a little funny.”

“You should apologize. Bring her an apple?”

“That only happens in movies, Kara.”

His tone sounds so much like Cat that Kara nearly bleats with laughter. From Cat to Carter to Kal--she bets she’ll be next, although she’s never had a very good grasp on sarcasm or wit. She likes things easy to understand and straightforward, which is exactly what humans seem most opposed to. Like Cat that afternoon. She had thought they were about to kiss, only for Cat to pull away.

She’s misread the situation, clearly. While tripping over her own feelings, she’s mixed up what Cat intends with what she wants Cat to want, too. She’ll do her best to keep things professional in the future and to remember that small, intimate touches mean nothing. Her heart may race and her palms may sweat, but she won’t make her crush Cat’s problem.

“Well, what will you do instead, then?”

“I won’t do it again.”

“Okay.” She kisses the crown of his head. “Go do your homework. I’ll have dinner ready in half an hour.”

“Okay!”

Later, she tucks herself into bed long after Kal has gone to sleep and pulls the sheets to her chin. Her usually forgotten cell phone buzzes from across the apartment, and she hurries to silence it before Kal wakes back up. He’s had so much energy in recent weeks, which she can only attribute to a full and nutritious diet, and getting him to lie down and rest is all the more difficult. Their Kryptonian physiology doesn’t require the same amount of sleep, but she wants him to have this normalcy in his life. She wants him to look human, even if all he wants is to be more.

Ms. Grant: I would like to apologize for what occurred earlier.

Kara stares at the text, her heart sinking. She replies: No apologies are necessary, Ms. Grant.

Ms. Grant: What I did was inappropriate.

Without thinking much, Kara closes the texts and initiates a call. She can’t let Cat blame herself for what is clearly her own problem. “Ms. Grant, please, don’t do this.”

Cat remains quiet for a long moment. “Kara, perhaps you lack the requisite social experience to--”

“I do!” Kara grips the phone too tightly, and the plastic groans. “That’s just it. I have this--this stupid crush--and I don’t know how to handle it. So it was me that was inappropriate to you, not the other way around. And I’m so, so sorry. I’ve never… I’ve never dealt with this before, and I just messed it all up, so please, please don’t think this is your fault at all. And please, don’t let this change anything.”

“You have a crush.”

Hanging her head, Kara sighs. “Yes. And I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. It won’t happen again. I can be professional. I don’t want to lose…” Finally deciding to protect herself, Kara changes tact. “Kal needs your help, Ms. Grant. Please don’t punish him because of me.”

“Punish him?” Cat laughs, breathy and quiet. “What are you talking about?”

“I know you wouldn’t do it on purpose, but things could change. You might realize how much time and energy you’re wasting--”

“I’m not wasting anything,” Cat snaps.

Kara recoils and swallows hard. “Ms. Grant, you’ve given both of us so much, and we keep asking for more. I keep asking for more.”

“No, Kara. I’m the one who keeps asking for more. I’m asking for too much.”

“What…” Kara sucks in a deep breath. “What do you mean?”

Cat clicks her tongue. “This isn’t a productive line of conversation. I’ll see you in the morning, Kiera. Bring coffee.”

The line ends abruptly, and Kara doesn’t have a chance to correct Cat’s mistake with her name. She runs a hand through her hair, feeling all the more confused. Sleep doesn’t come that evening, even when she squeezes her eyes shut and all but stops breathing.

===

Cat takes the offered to-go cup from Noonan’s without meeting Kara’s gaze. She stalks to her office, leaving Kara in the bullpen, and sits down. Kara watches her for several tense seconds and then shifts to her own desk to begin working through Cat’s incoming emails. Of the myriad messages, she notes a few threats. They are vaguely worded, and although they’re ugly, Kara doesn’t want to unduly alarm her very professional and not at all beautiful boss. Instead, she forwards the messages to building security.

Security thanks her for the heads up but assure her that they’re nothing more than bigots blowing hot air. She wants to trust them, but her gut instinct makes her review them once more. The first is much too lacking in specificity to come to pass. “I’ll get you someday, Cat Grant!” She imagines a cartoon villain with a pencil mustache and tweed suit shaking his fist.

The second, however, gives her pause.

“Cat, for the past week, you have been poisoning the impressionable minds of National City. You have openly supported and advocated for alien integration, and in doing so, you promote the eradication of the human species. Traitors have always faced the death penalty for their crimes. This is your sentence, and it will be carried out.”

There is no signature at the bottom, not even a sign-off.

Vague, yes, but the language bespeaks a certain kind of self-important writer, one who believes they are capable of passing judgment sans jury or law. This sort of person doesn’t make idle threats;; they think themself morally obligated to carry out their own brand of justice. Sitting at her mother’s side, she’d seen many such people pass before the bench. She knows humans are just as fallible as Kryptonians, just as liable to believe the lies they tell themselves.

She marks down the email address of the sender and types a short, shy email to the head of IT. Winn is a friendly man, and he never changed his attitude toward her, even after the interview aired. He smiles a lot, and she can hear the flutter of his heartbeat when he sees her. She has no interest in romance with him, as next to Cat he pales in comparison, but she’s flattered nonetheless. She hopes he can track down the sender, even if the email address is fake. If there is no real threat, then she can set her concerns aside.

If there is, then she’ll be ready to protect this life that has somehow become hers.

She turns slightly to watch Cat once more and can’t help but smile. The other woman is bent over her work with two pencils tucked in her hair. When someone approaches the door, she leaps up and scuttles in front, hand raised.

“I’m sorry, but Ms. Grant sees people by appointment only.”

The woman’s gaze rakes down her figure. “You must be the xener.”

“The… xener…?”

Examination complete, the woman side-steps her and enters Cat’s office. Kara hurries along behind, although her instructions to leave fall on deaf ears. Cat glances up and rolls her eyes; Kara takes a step back, unsure of what to do as Cat isn’t totally upset by the unexpected visitor.

“Mother.”

“I see you’ve even allowed it to think its people.”

Cat’s eyes flash. “It, Mother, really?”

“I suppose I’m not being very politically correct, am I?”

“Kara. Out.”

Kara hesitates, glancing between the object of her affection and the stocky brunette before her. She can’t disobey Cat, however, so she ducks her head and backs from the room. She hears the woman comment that “at least it’s well-trained.”

Irritated, she can’t concentrate on anything except not blasting a hole through her desk with her laser-vision. She’s already snapped her pencil and is on the verge of breaking another, and she knows she needs to be gentler with Cat’s property. She grinds her teeth when her eyes prickle with tears; maybe this is why Cat doesn’t want her. Cat hadn’t directly disagreed with the woman’s comments, so maybe Cat secretly feels the same. Maybe Kara is great for publicity but personally disgusting.

“She’s not going anywhere,” Cat says, loudly enough that her voice rings through the bullpen. Kara is not the only one that lifts her head and looks. “She’s a person, and thankfully, you can’t take that from her.”

The woman tilts her head back and folds her arms over her chest. “This is only going to put you in danger, Kitty. It’s one thing to advocate for alien integration--”

Kara’s ears perk up, and her spine stiffens. Surely, this woman isn’t the one who wrote the email. She’d heard Cat call her “Mother,” and no mother should want to harm their child. However, even if she didn’t write it, she might still know who did.

“--and quite another to bring an alien into your home. You let… the alien near Carter?”

“Of course I do. She’s harmless, and he likes her.”

Their voices have quieted once more, and she ought to stop listening. She can’t.

“He’s going to get killed because of your choices.”

“I highly doubt that, Mother.”

“Don’t come crying to me at his funeral.”

The air feels too thick and too warm. Kara grips her thighs tightly and tries to breathe. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone, especially after the damage she’d done years ago. In fact, she sort of really wants to help people. It won’t make up for the lives already lost, but she can only try to be better every passing day. She’ll protect Carter, too, even if she gets hurt herself. Cat will take care of Kal, she’s certain of that.

A moment later, she realizes that the way the air feels isn’t just her perception. There is something honestly wrong, and she stands unsteadily with her hands braced on her desk. Other workers look at her strangely, but she doesn’t have time to process anything other than her instincts. She staggers to the door, enters the office, and drags Cat into her arms. Cat sputters out a complaint, and the woman squawks about impropriety, but Kara blocks it all out. She braces.

The room explodes around them, and heat laps at her toes as she lifts Cat into the air and out to safety. She tries to ignore Cat’s hold on her, which borders between terrified and possessive. The next building over hasn’t been affected by the attack, so she places Cat on the nearest balcony and proceeds to evacuate everyone she can find. Cat grabs her arm.

“Please, Kara. My mother…”

“I’ll get her,” she promises.

“I know you might not think she deserves it--”

“I won’t let her die because she hurt my feelings,” Kara replies. She bites her lip, hesitating as she feels a strange draw to Cat’s mouth once more. Pushing the feeling away, she leaps back into action.

Thirty-five minutes later, she collapses on the other building’s roof. Soot coats her cheeks, and her fingers are stained a rusty red. There were no deaths, but several employees had sustained injuries. Helicopters whirl about overhead, and firefighters blast what’s left of the blaze in the plaza. She can go home now, if she wants. She’s done her job.

And it sort of really feels like it is her job. Like she’s meant to help people with her skills. She’d felt the same way before the botched plane rescue, too, and that hadn’t turned out ideally. This was an attack, though, on people she cares about. Cat is the first and only person who saw her, who believed in her, and she can either run away or stand her ground. She’d run from the plane, but she’s not running from Cat.

When energy returns to her, she settles her senses and reaches out for Cat’s heart beat. Following the steady thump, she traverses the city to the nearest hospital and finds the other woman sitting on a cot in an over-filled emergency room, looking quite put-out about the whole ordeal. Kara walks over and lifts a hand tremulously in greeting.

“You’re okay?”

“I am.” Cat looks everywhere but at her face; Kara realizes she’s being checked for visible wounds.

“I am, too,” she says quickly.

Worries presumably assuaged, Cat straightens. “Thank you, Kara.”

“You asked me what I was going to do.”

“I did.”

“Well, I know now.” Kara closes the small distance between them and cups Cat’s cheeks. A moment before kissing her, she whispers. “I hope this is okay.”

Seconds drift past interminably, and Kara forgets they’re in a hospital and that everyone can see them. She lets herself feel giddy, just like Kal. Cat’s hand fists in her singed shirt. When the magic shatters, Cat draws back but doesn’t release her grasp.

“No apologizing,” Kara orders. “Unless, um, you want to? I can’t just assume that--”

“Hush.” Cat shakes her head. “I’m thinking.”

“About this? Us?”

Cat shakes her head again. “You need a name.”

“I have one? Kara Danvers? You gave it to me already?”

With a triumphant click of her tongue, Cat says, “Supergirl.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kara stares down a hostile man in a black suit. When he flips his badge in her direction, she quickly catches the acronym “DEO,” which she’s never heard of before. She assumes there is some government affiliation given how the police defer to him as soon as he arrives. Something about the sharp way he looks at her sends shivers down her spine, and she instinctively doesn’t trust him. He clearly doesn’t like her, and she can only guess his disdain comes from her being an alien.

He investigates the mostly destroyed building and casts suspicious stares at her, as if she fired the missile herself. She’d never do that, especially not to Cat. His attitude isn’t anything she hasn’t experience before, and he isn’t being outright disrespectful, so she holds her tongue until he addresses her directly.

“We’ll need access to all hard drives and digital files.”

“I’ll have our I.T. team get right on that.” She glances at the destruction and lifts a helpless hand. “Well, as soon as they have computers to work on.”

He frowns. “You do that.”

The business card he hands her is pitch black with embossed silver lettering: Hank Henshaw, in simple print on the front, and h.henshaw@deo.gov, in smaller print on the back. There is no other information.

“Thank you, Mr. Henshaw. I will.”

“Director Henshaw,” he corrects through gritted teeth. She notes that his hands have curled into tight fists at his sides. 

She’s all too grateful when he’s gone; the police and his crew leave as well, and the solitude gives her a few moments to survey the damage without an audience. Rubble covers most everything, and the destruction is intense. There are smears of dirty red here and there, from where she couldn’t quite save everyone from all harm, and her stomach clenches unpleasantly with guilt.

She can’t sulk for long, however, as Cat calls her phone and demands another shopping trip. She doesn’t argue, but she spends much of the afternoon doubting everything.

===

Spinning in front of the mirror, Kara appreciates the cut of her costume. This fitting is infinitely more pleasurable than the last time Cat had made her play dress up, partly because Kara is excited to don the suit and save people as part of her normal, every day routine. Her enthusiasm also stems because Cat watches her closely with a very attractive smirk on her face. Kara revels in being seen by Cat after half a decade of invisibility. She wouldn’t mind if nobody else ever noticed her again, so long as Cat looks at her like she matters.

Her new suit consists of slim-fitting black cargo pants, a red and gold belt, and a flexible blue shirt that looks all but painted to her biceps. She flexes a little and hears the catch of breath in Cat’s throat. The emblem of the House of El stands proudly in red on both shoulders, and she stares at one with her body half-turned. 

She wonders if this is what her parents wanted for her when they sent her to relative safety. She hopes their souls are at peace in Rao’s light. Sighing, she prays that this choice will honor her heritage while making Earth safe for humans and aliens alike. Even now, having made her decision to do better—to be better—she suffers from doubt. The hateful words she comes across are no longer aimless graffiti but handwritten death threats delivered to Cat’s home address. Kara feels awful that merely being connected to her brings Cat into danger, but Cat flippantly talks of how she’s used to such things.

“Did you know you get a cute little crinkle between your eyebrows when you worry?”

Kara flushes and resumes examining her outfit. She approves of the knee-high red boots with golden highlights. The soles have been crafted from some special material or another that provides some give when they connect with the ground. When she walks, there’s no obvious benefit, but Cat assures her that she won’t have to worry as much if she slams down after flying.

“Kal loves pointing it out.”

“You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you?”

She hadn’t been, but now, she is. If she hadn’t been at CatCo, so openly and unapologetically alien, then there would have been no attack. She closes her eyes and takes several slow, deep breaths. “Cat…”

“You need to accept that it’s done and over, Kara. The attack wasn’t your fault.”

Cat is so good at compartmentalizing and separating then from now, but Kara isn’t nearly as mentally flexible. She wasn’t the one who attacked, but she was the one who painted a target on CatCo with her presence. She’ll carry that knowledge for the rest of her life, just as she carries the full weight of Krypton’s extinction. Cat grants her forgiveness, which she needs more than sunlight, but she can’t give it to herself. She must always do better, for Kal, for Cat, for Earth, and for herself. 

“I don’t want to argue,” she replies quietly. “Not right now.”

Cat’s sigh sounds very put-upon, and Kara knows Cat is fighting a congenital need to convince, to be the most correct. This characteristic makes Cat a fantastic reporter and journalist, but Kara needs a friend and partner right now. Thankfully, Cat has impressive self-control.

“I’ve assigned Erik to writing a piece on the DEO.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Cat dusts some unseen bit of dirt from her skirt. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t like having mysterious government operations showing up out of nowhere and wielding all sorts of power. They demand respect and trust, but they’re no different than the aliens they want to control. To be honest, they’re a damn sight less appealing to the common people.”

“I guess.”

“I also have a favor to ask you.”

Kara hesitates because Cat rarely asks. This is a great step forward, one she’d usually applaud, but Kara can only anticipate something difficult. “Yes?”

“I want to do another perspective piece to go along with the article.”

“You’ve already interviewed me.”

“Kal,” Cat says.

Kara flinches. “Cat, no.”

“We’d protect his identity. Kara, I wouldn’t ask this without a good reason.”

With a touch of super speed, Kara removes the costume and pulls her comfortable lounge clothing back on. She wants to run and hide again, but Cat catches her wrist and holds her in place. She might as well not have super strength because she’ll never be stronger than the petite blonde fixing her in place with a soft touch and a firm stare. Resistance is futile, so Kara collapses in for a reassuring hug.

“Why?”

“You’ve heard the common rhetoric. Send those aliens back where they came from, blah blah blah. But Earth is all Kal knows. This is where he comes from, and he has nowhere else to go.”

“And a child would be an appeal to compassion…”

Cat kisses her forehead, lips lingering for several moments. “I won’t force him to talk, but may I at least ask him?”

Kara releases a breath and nods. She trusts that Cat will never hurt them, and she has to start trusting Kal to make his own decisions. Cat kisses her head again, and she holds on a bit longer.

===

After the interview, Cat shuts the voice recorder off and leans closer. “I have one final question, Kal.”

He smiles at her, although the expression is nothing new. From her position in the corner, Kara can’t hear what Cat asks him. His response is loud and enthusiastically positive, which makes Kara incredibly curious. She finally steps nearer and tilts her head at the beaming pair.

“What did you ask him?”

“I asked him if he would be alright with my courting you.”

Kara turns a shade of pink normally seen only in the construction paper flower petals. “Courting?”

“Would you prefer wooing? I’m not entirely clear on the difference, but I can clarify if need be.” Cat winks. “Or is dating the more Millenial turn-of-phrase?”

“You’re not that much older than me!”

“I’m proudly part of Generation X, thank you.”

“I’m sure the eighties were so great.”

“They were.”

Kal clears his throat. “It would be sorta cool. Would Carter be my brother?”

Any embarrassment Kara had felt previously paled in comparison to the rich, new humiliation burning through her. “Kal!”

Cat merely laughs. “Maybe someday, but we have plenty of time to figure that out, don’t we?”

The mention of Carter draws Kara’s attention. “Have you spoken with Carter about this, then?”

“Of course.”

Kara should have known. Cat is thorough in everything she does. The thought sends a shiver down her spine as she wonders if Cat is so intense in bed as well. She hasn’t thought about sex in a very long time, as intimacy wasn’t an option—but she might very likely end up touching Cat and being touched herself. She nervously licks her lips, and Cat watches the flick of her tongue.

“Well, now this is all done, shall we pick up Carter and get ice cream?” Cat ruffles Kal’s hair, and he doesn’t bat her hand away. Kara is so jealous.

“Please?” Kal turns his woeful, large eyes on her, and she can’t say no, even if she’d wanted to.

===

Saving people is a natural high, and Kara can’t get enough of the relieved faces, happy hugs, and well-wishes. She doesn’t do this for the praise and validation, but she thrives on the positive feedback. One little girl even wants her autograph, and Kara hesitantly scrawls

“To Bella,  
Power to the girls!  
-Supergirl”

Bella squeals with delight and hurries to show her parents the note, and Kara stands a little taller. Likewise, things with Cat have been great. They’ve been moving slowly, which Kara is more than appreciative of. They hold hands when they go out, and chaste kisses are exchanged with regularity, and throughout everything, Kara feels safe. Even when photographers snap pictures of them—just before Cat chases them away—she can’t bring herself to mind. Being with Cat is a perfect balm for the lifetime of loneliness that came before. 

So, she’s incredibly surprised when Cat insists they spend some time apart.

“What do you mean?” Kara maintains a respectful distance but holds one hand out, hoping for a connection.

“Kara, you don’t have friends.”

“I do, too.”

“Kal, Carter, and myself don’t count.”

Kara frowns. “Well, I’m happy with the way things are.”

“I told you before that Kal can’t be your whole life. I’m telling you now that I can’t either.” Cat accepts the handhold and squeezes gently. “I love you, Kara, and I don’t want you to take this as any sort of negative message. I need you to get out into the world, meet new people, and maybe pick up a hobby.”

“I’m around too much,” Kara notes quietly. “Every day.”

Cat waits quietly while Kara processes. Kara nibbles on her lower lip and tries to calm her racing thoughts. This isn’t a break-up. This isn’t Cat getting tired of her. Cat isn’t setting her gently into a spaceship, kissing her forehead, and then shuttling her off into the unknown. She pauses, recognizing the root of her fear.

“This feels like you’re abandoning me.” Kara laughs wetly. “Which is really stupid, I know, but—”

“How you feel isn’t stupid.” Cat cups her jaw and lifts her chin.

Kara averts her eyes. “It just feels that way. I feel like I lose everything I care about. I was so careful with Kal because I thought this world and its people would steal him away from me. And now, I care so deeply for you, which means I’m going to lose you, too.”

“I see. Is there anything I can do to reassure you that I’m not leaving?”

Kara shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Would you like to set up an appointment with a counselor? I don’t mean to try and foist this off on someone else, but you might need more help than I know how to give.” Cat kisses her softly, and Kara sinks into the embrace.

“More kisses like that might be a good start. But yeah, I think maybe seeing someone would be a good idea. I don’t think I’ve ever properly dealt with anything, emotion-wise.”

“And yet, you remain so chipper.”

“Defense mechanism, I guess.”

“I suppose so.”

Kara nods resolutely. “Okay. One of the men in the I.T. department has been asking me to come out with a group of coworkers for drinks. Maybe I could go to that?”

“Does alcohol affect you?”

“No.”

“Then I suggest only buying club soda. Drinks are expensive, especially if they aren’t going to give you a buzz.”

“So, you don’t mind? That I’d be out with other people? Winn is sweet, and I think he likes me.”

“Do you like him?”

“I love you.”

“Then I don’t mind. What I do mind is that you’ll probably come home with some sort of geek-related obsession. Please, don’t start playing WoW.”

“Wow?”

“I’m sure Witt will tell you all about it.” Cat gestures to the door. “I expect a full run down tomorrow. For now, go have fun.”

Kara kisses her again. “I’ll miss you.”

“Hard to miss me if you never leave.”

Several weeks later, Kara understands better why Cat wanted her to have friends. There’s catharsis in talking to Winn. Sometimes she talks about her relationship, in a way she might not with Cat. There’s someone who’ll gladly eat donuts with her and debate whether bacon goes with everything. She meets Alex, who works in security, and James, one of the photographers. And slowly, her small world gets that much larger.

Much to Cat’s consternation, she downloads World of Warcraft and spends several hours leveling up her Draenei paladin. She spends more than a few Friday nights with Kal sprawled on her lap watching a movie while she completes quests. A big bowl of popcorn, the result of six bags or so, gets shared between them, and Kara even lets him stay up a little later than his bedtime if he doesn’t seem too tired. 

And before her own bedtime, she flies to Cat’s window for a good night kiss.

===

When the DEO shows up outside her apartment, she nearly chokes on her fear. Kal and Carter play in the bedroom, so she refuses to let the two suit-clad agents inside, especially when she notes the special firearms tucked away in discrete holsters. Instead, they have a quiet, charged discussion in the hallway. They want her, and she balks at the very idea. But they insist she consider their offer, and there’s a certain harshness in the agents’ eyes that tell her she might not have a choice. Plus, they mention they have information on the cult that initiated the attack on CatCo as well as a plan to infiltrate the group and remove its leader.

As soon as they leave, she locks the door and finds Cat in the kitchen.

“Well?”

“They expect me to work with them. I don’t know what to do.”

Cat tuts and offers her a mug of steaming tea. “Well, obviously, we need to negotiate a good deal for you.”

“You think I should do what they want?”

“You may not have much of a choice. Why not strike your own deal?”

Kara settles at the table, letting the mug warm her fingers. “What should I ask for?”

“What do you want?”

“I’ve asked myself that a lot since we got here,” Kara says, her voice low and uneven. “And I just never thought I’d have the chance to get anything at all. I didn’t think I deserved it.”

“Surprise,” Cat replies, and Kara catches the briefest hint of a smile. “You deserve what you want, and probably a lot of things you haven’t thought of yet.”

“Really?”

Cat cups her cheek and cocks a haughty eyebrow. “How many times do I have to tell you how good you are?”

Kara offers a shy smile. “A few more times wouldn’t hurt, I don’t think.”

“Darling, you have the best heart of anyone I know and a passion for helping those in need. Believe me when I say you are good. Unless you want to imply that I’m a liar?”

“Of course not!”

“There you have it.”

“If you were me, what would you ask for?”

“Protection,” she answers immediately. “For my loved ones. A promise that they will never involve Kal unless he reaches out to them first. Money, enough to keep you secure. I’ll keep you employed, of course, but they can’t just put you in danger for free.”

“Oh.”

“Have them send a contract over to CatCo legal. I’ve got a team on hand that will sort through your requests against their demands before sending a counter offer.”

“I’ll think through what I want,” she acquiesces, knowing a sensible idea when she hears one. A loud crash from the back bedroom ends the conversation, although the ideas swirl about in Kara’s head for much longer.

===

Kara tilts her head back, enjoying the feeling of Cat’s mouth on her skin. She revels in moments like these, when the world is enclosed in this bedroom. She connects with Cat on so many levels, and physical intimacy is merely the most immediate in this moment. Riding out the height of her pleasure, she collapses against her sweating lover and presses their foreheads together. Evening out her breathing takes a few additional moments, and she watches the flicker of adoration in Cat’s darkened eyes.

“I love you,” Cat says.

Kara responds in kind and caresses the side of Cat’s face with the back of her hand. When an alert sounds on her phone—the most annoying noise she could locate, to represent the most annoying agency she has to work with—she sighs and kisses Cat once more.

“Duty calls.”

Cat catches her wrist as she lifts out of bed. “Be safe.”

“I will.”

“I’ll be here when you get home.”

The words warm the cockles of Kara’s heart. This truly is home, and she’s no longer afraid. She can’t resist one more kiss before she dons her costume and heads out to save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there with me!


End file.
